


Of Twitches and Jealousy

by teannamon



Series: Prompt Requests [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teannamon/pseuds/teannamon
Summary: “I know when you’re lying.”“Yeah, how’s that?”Tumblr anon request for Felinette





	Of Twitches and Jealousy

“I know when you’re lying.” 

“Yeah, how’s that?” Felix raised a brow at the girl interrogating him.

“Your eye does that cute twitch thing” she said as she chuckled, pointing at the side of his eyes with her fork. 

“It does not” he denied, “and stop pointing with your fork, you might poke me with that and remember I have an interview for tomorrow with Adrien”

“See you did it again!” Marinette exclaimed as the fork got dangerously close to his eyes. He pushed the fork away from his face with a finger and Marinette sat back down to continue with her pasta.

“And if it does do that whenever I -quote unquote- lie” he gestures with airquotes, “does that mean the interview is a lie when everyone in Paris and their mothers know it’s true?”

The girl pondered and eventually agreed. Somewhat.

“Yeah but you have to admit you do it a lot when you lie to me about not knowing where Adrien is, that’s why I assumed”

His eye twitched, “Is that why you asked me to lunch today? To interrogate me about Adrien”

“Well not exactly, I wanted to give these macaroons to both of you before the interview tomorrow since I can’t go to the studio and watch. One for you and one for Adrien” she handed out two boxes. One with Adrien’s name on it and one with Felix’s.

He grabbed the box with his name only and placed it on his bag, leaving Adrien’s on the table.

“What about Adrien’s?” she asked, a tinge of annoyance in her voice. His eye twitched again.

“Why don’t you give it to him then if you really like him that much” He scoffed as he retorted back.

“Oh my god, Felix!” she gasped and Felix looked at her, her face flushed while staring at him. 

“What?” he doesn’t seem to understand what she’s freaking out about. 

“A-are you jealous?” she asked softly, slightly hesitating at her words.

His mind went in hysterics. Jealous? Him? About what? Marinette? Adrien?

‘What a joke, Adrien is nothing compared to me. Marinette is better off with me than him anyways. Wait, what am I saying? Am I really-’ he looked at Marinette, before finishing that thought, with the cutest shade of pink on her cheeks, obviously panicking internally.

‘All this time I thought he’s twitching cause he’s lying but now that I think about it, he only does it whenever I bring up Adrien in our conversation. So does that mean he likes me? No way, right?’

She looks over to the person on the other side of the table and they make eye contact.

Felix was the first one to break the silence, “I’ll just go and take these to Adrien. See you around, Marinette”

He grabbed the box and with that he left the cafe, leaving Marinette still conflicted about this new information. 

_A few years later_

“Hi Felix, ready for lunch” Marinette greeted as she approached him by the lockers. 

A couple of guys passed by, “Hey Mari want to join us for lunch? It’s on us” one of them winked at her.

“Oh, I’m having lunch with Felix today sorry guys”

“No sweat” they waved as they walked out.

She smirked as she felt an arm around her shoulder, “Are you doing that thing again?”

“Yes” he sighed, defeated. 

She reached out to kiss him on the cheeks “You get jealous so easily, one day your eye might pop out”

“You know I can’t control it, it’s practically involuntary at this point that whenever someone shows interest in you my eye goes haywire”

“Of course you can” she pulled him lower to meet her face “Just think about it, no one else will get the privilege to get this close to me like this but you”

She placed a quick soft kiss on his lips to which he dipped his head for more. She’s right, but at the same time he thought she just proved his point further of him being possessive of her.

Of moments like this, with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open for request at my tumblr : @teanammon


End file.
